The One Where Leah and Sam Meet
by ginNgeuse
Summary: Twilight/Supernatural x-over. Leah Clearwater meets Sam Winchester. Leah/Sam Winchester
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from either Twilight or Supernatural.

Chapter 1

A shot rang out in the dark forest of the Washington peninsula, where Leah Clearwater was running patrol, looking for any signs of danger, or anything really. Since the battle that-almost-was with the vampire royalty, everything seemed to have returned to Defcon 5. All was well. Sure, every once in a while a wandering vampire would make the mistake of trying to feed on Quileute land and in nearby Forks; and when that happened, they would be taken care of by her pack or Sam's pack. She was tired, no doubt, from pulling the graveyard shift at the diner in Forks and now having to run the rest of the night making sure everything was as it should be.

Leah had decided to move out of her mom's house, now that she and Charlie were getting married. She was 23 years old, a shape-shifting werewolf, and felt it was high time she started living as normal life as she could manage; the first steps were to get a job and get a place to live. Although, her little house on the edge of the reservation wasn't too terribly expensive, she liked to save as much as she could in case of emergencies and working afforded her time away from the collective minds of her pack brothers. Although, things between her and her pack brothers had evolved into a real brotherly/sisterly bond, they were still boys with typical boy thoughts, and the ones that had imprinted (which is every, stupid, single one of them) had those thoughts about girls that she knew and talked to, although Jacob and Quil's thoughts were much more innocent because their imprints were still young yet. These reasons were why she had picked up the graveyard shift earlier this evening and why she was close to calling it a night and going to bed despite the fact that it was barely dawn yet. So when the gunshot happened, her tired mind needed a few seconds to recognize the sound for what it was, realize that there were four strange new scents moving quickly through the forest (three were human for sure, but the last scent was completely unrecognizable), and register the pain in her side indicating that she had been hit.

As Leah went down from the force of the blow, she called out for any of her pack mates for help.

"Leah!" she heard Jacob shout from inside her head. _Strange, I didn't even hear him phase_, Leah thought to herself when she recognized her Alpha's voice.

"I heard the gunshot. Leah, what happened?" came his concerned thoughts.

"I've been shot," she gasped while trying to slow her breathing, to prevent herself from panicking, "and it hurts like a son of a bitch!" Before she could finish her thoughts, she heard Jacob's howl and saw him running to where she was, eating up the forest floor with his large strides. Even though the bullet probably wouldn't kill her, it still hurt and made movement of any kind difficult. As she lay on the ground waiting for her Alpha to help her and waiting for her injury to heal, she heard footsteps approaching her and a woman's voice.

"I got it," she said but Leah couldn't see whom she was talking to. "This bitch wasn't a problem at all" the girl said again and Leah Clearwater saw red.

_She shot me on purpose?!_ she thought outraged. Why it never occurred to Leah that she was possibly being hunted, she again attributed to the fact that she was too tired to think clearly, but when she heard that bitch say she wasn't even a threat, well, no way in hell that was happening. Summoning all the strength that she could manage, she hauled herself up onto her paws, snarled at the women who had the smoking gun in her hand, and leaped for her.

"Leah, what are you doing?" she heard Jacob call to her, "She's a human!" But Leah was too angry to acknowledge his words and was already in mid leap, too late to stop her momentum.

"I'm not gonna hurt her," she said "just scare her a little." But Leah never had the chance to even get near her, as a large, solid body threw themselves at her. She and the body landed on the forest floor tumbling and rolling over each other, until she was on her back with the large figure on top of her. Then she phased. Leah's eyes widened in confusion and a little fear as she realized she had phased without meaning to and that the figure on top of her, now very naked body, was a boy; a large, human, green-eyed, beautiful boy with shaggy brown hair, long nose, and perfectly straight, square white teeth. He was breathing heavily, same as her, equally confused along with a whole lotta surprised registering in his wonderfully green eyes.

She could hear more running and knowing it wasn't Jacobs paws but boots making the sound, Leah turned her head toward the sound to make eye contact with another really good-looking man with the same eyes, which shared the emotions of the man on top of her plus what she could only assume was amusement, "Uh, Sammy? You wanna tell me where you found the hot chick? And, how did you get her naked so fast?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank those who have added my story to their thier favorites and have commented. I appreciate all the feedback and kind words. This is my first FanFiction, so thanks for reading it. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Twilight or Supernatural.

Chapter 2

Jacob Black slid to a grinding stop, spraying a good portion of the forest's floor up into the air. He had lost Leah.

"Leah!" he shouted to her through their link. When he got no answer, he shouted again and yet again no answer came from his Beta.

_Oh, God, Oh God, please let her have phased. Please, please let her just have phased,"_ he repeated over and over in his mind. He didn't want to think about the alternative, although he knew that it was an improbability that Leah would have phased in front of humans, potentially giving away the Quileute secret. Jacob let out a howl to alert the rest of the pack of potential dangers and took off toward the last location he saw her. If she was hurt or worse, whoever had hurt his pack member, his sister, was going to pay, human or not.

_________________

Sammy's mind was whirling with questions. This woman, whom he was basically sitting on top of, had just appeared, trading positions with a rather large, grey wolf. He really didn't have time to think when he saw the beast launch itself toward Jo, whose offhanded comment seemed to anger it…her.

After rolling end over end down a small incline, Sam was just happy to come out on top a good position for him to jump out of the way when the wolf decided to attack him. To his utter shock, the body underneath him transformed from shaggy hair, hard muscle, and animal into smooth skin, soft body, _naked_, and human.

Now that Sam's brain had registered that, yes, there indeed was a woman underneath him, he began to really study her. She was Native American; he could tell by her features. Although, it was dark and the full moon was blocked by the canopy of the trees that surrounded them, he could imagine dark, russet colored skin.

Her hair was fanned out underneath her head in an inky black halo surrounding her beautiful face. High cheek bones, full lips, and big brown eyes were staring back at him; eyes that were widened in surprise and what he could only guess was trepidation. Sam also was beginning to be acutely aware of the position he and the mystery girl had ended up in.

Embarrassment flooded through him causing his face to flush. He really didn't know what to do in a situation such as this. What had happened? One second he was saving Jo from the clutches of a wild animal and the next he was straddling some poor girl who was breathing so hard, he was sure she would hyperventilate. An apology seemed prudent but before he could form the words he heard a loud, feral growl come from the dense woods to his right.

________________

Jacob couldn't remember the last time he had felt so panicked. He couldn't lose a member of his pack. Not now, not after everything they have been through together. Not Leah. She was just starting to piece herself together. No one was dying on his watch.

Leah's scent hung in the air that was rushing passed his face. He could also smell her blood along with the unfamiliar scents of the outsider's responsible for shooting her, and Jacob's speed increased. He was close.

_Almost there, girl. Hang on. I'm almost there_, he thought over and over again though he knew she could not hear him. What he saw when he came upon the scene pulled him up short. Leah had indeed phased and was been pushed into the ground by a man who had her arms pinned above her head and was straddling her legs effectively keeping her from moving.

There were two more, another man and a small blond girl both carrying guns, staring at the two entangled together on the forest's floor. These human hunters were going to wish they had not been so stupid as to try to kill his friend for a trophy. Baring his teeth in a vicious snarl, he growled at the humans as he made his way into the clearing, staring at the man who was hurting his Beta.

________________

The growl from the woods was attached to the largest wolf that Sam had ever seen. It had russet colored fur that covered its massive body and on all four legs stood, at the very least, over six feet in height. He was angry, no doubt, and he was completely 100 percent focused on him.

The wolf's growl only increased as Sam remained frozen over the girl. He didn't no what to do. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to fight the obviously pissed off animal and running away was very probably not an option as well, and he didn't want to leave the girl unprotected should this wolf be hungry.

"Hey!" he heard his brother shout.

_Thank God,_ Sam thought.

He has completely forgotten about his brother and Jo in his study of the girl beneath him.

"Hey!" he could hear Dean shout again trying to draw the wolf's attention from him. The growl only intensified as the wolf began creeping forward toward himself and the girl. He didn't think he was going to be able to escape serious injury.

The blast of the sawed-off shotgun his brother was carrying resounded in the tense atmosphere of the forest clearing. The wolf had stopped his menacing advance and turned to face Dean who had the gun leveled at the giant's head.

"Get the fuck away from my brother," he said as he pulled the hammer back again.

"Jacob," Leah called faintly from across the clearing had him halting in his movements.

She was hurting pretty bad. The gunshot wound still was healing up in the few minutes since she had been shot, although, it felt like hours had passed. The man sitting on top of her was studying her intently, she could see that.

The pain in her side had diminished at all and the pressure the weight of him was putting on her wound was acute. Her voice seemed to have startled everyone present. She saw Jacob and the man with the shotgun snap their gazes to her and the guy who had per pinned jumped a little and turned his attention from the standoff happening between her Alpha and the other man.

"Jake, it hurts," Leah grunted attempting to move her arms and legs finally coming out of the stupor being caught off-guard had put her in. "Please" she turned her gaze to the man holding the gun. "Please don't shoot him." A cough wracked through her body causing the guy who had yet to let her up to jump and loosen his grip but not get up all the way.

Leah could see Jacob looking between her and the others, indecision clear on his face. She knew he was furious, but she didn't want him to get hurt too, the pain was only increasing, and, now that she had snapped out of her shock, she was beginning to become embarrassed by her state of undress.

________________

"Jake," Sam heard her say again. Her voice was low and husky and he could hear pain in her words. Sam knew that he wasn't helping her any by staying where he was, but he didn't want to leave her unprotected in case the wolf decided to attack and didn't want to expose her to everyone either. At least with him on top of her as he was, he was covering her up.

The wolf seemed to study her for a few moments before moving back into the covering of the woods. A few moments later a very large man emerged from the place the wolf had disappeared. He was obviously Native American. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of cutoff shorts. He was tall, even to Sam, and that was no easy feat. At 6'4," Sam rarely encountered anyone taller that himself, but this man stood at least 4 inches taller and had could be in the running for Mr. Universe.

As he approached him, Sam reluctantly moved off of the girl hearing her take a deep breath before violently coughing again. At the sound of her cough, the large man's focus turned toward her and worry was evident in his black eyes. He knelt to pick her up and she let out a painful grunt as he lifted her in his arms.

Sam didn't know what to do becoming more aware of the situation at hand. The girl was shot in the side, the blood running down her hip onto the ground and after he moved away had begun shivering from cold and probably shock, he assumed. He took off his jacket and went to drape it over her, but the man holding her pulled her closer into his body and snarled at him.

"Please, I think she is going into shock" Sam said holding the jacket out one more. After getting a curt nod, he again went to place the jacket over the women.

"We need to get her to a hospital." The man, Jacob, looked him over, scrutinizing him, then his brother and Jo.

"You need to leave our lands," he declared, his voice deep and laced with contempt. "We take care of our own."

And with no other acknowledgments, turned and faded into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Again thank you to everyone for reviewing. I hope this chapter clears up why Jo had shot Leah. Also, to answer AnnabelleLee13194, I don't think that I'm going to have Leah imprint on Sam. I have my reasons, which will come about in later chapters, but thank you for your interest and input. Keep 'em coming, please :D Also, I found a really great Leah, so I made a Sam/Leah avatar, which is on my profile page.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in regards to Supernatural or Twilight. (Do I have to put one of these on every chapter?)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

_Eight hours earlier_

"Dude, why did we have to drive all of the way up here again?" Dean asked his brother for the umpteenth time since they'd driven across the Washington state border.

"I told you, Ellen said Jo was coming up this way, said she was on the tail of a werewolf, and wanted us to help her out," Sam replied. His patience had long since run out because of his brother's constant questions and apparent refusal to actually listen to any of the answers.

If Dean was honest with himself, the last thing he wanted was another run in with Jo Harvelle. He knew that his brother was thinking along those same lines, especially since at their last meeting, a demon chick was wearing Sam as a suit and Jo had decided to up her game where he was involved.

It wasn't too hard to track her down. Forks, WA, wasn't a very big town, and it wasn't too difficult to figure out where she was staying under the alias Jean Simmons. After getting their own room they walked to the diner across the street. The sign simply read The Diner and touted to have the best chicken fried steak this far north.

As they walked through the door, a little bell rang, catching the attention of a young woman carrying a tray of oversized plates piled high with the typical diner fair. She turned to acknowledge them with a friendly smile.

"Hey, y'all, come on in. Just take a seat where you can find one, and I'll be right with you," she said as she walked past them.

She spoke with a soft twang to her voice, evidence that she perhaps wasn't always a native of the northwest. Dean gave her the once over as Sam scanned the patrons of the restaurant. Sam was able to spot a head of blonde, wavy hair sitting in a back booth. She had her back to them, but he could see her profile reflected off the glass of the windows that covered the entire front side of the diner.

"Hey," he nudged his brother while squinting to make sure that the hair did indeed belong to Jo. When his brother didn't answer, Sam turned to get his attention which was focused on the waitress as she laughed at some joke or story being told by two older men at a table. One of the men was a Native American man seated in a wheel chair that had been pulled up close to the table, and the other appeared to be the local police chief.

Giving his brother a none-too-gentle punch to the arm to get him to focus, Sam motioned with his head to the back booth and the blonde women who had yet to turn around. Rolling his eyes and nodding, Dean followed his brother to the back booth and sat next to Jo as Sam slid in at the opposite side.

"Let me guess, my mom sent you after me to make sure I don't get myself killed." Jo stated drolly while looking at the Winchester brothers. The boys could see her bending and unbending the corner of a folder repeatedly.

"Nah, we were on our way out this way and heard you were working on a case, thought we'd drop in and see if we could help," Dean lied easily knowing that Jo didn't buy it for a second.

"Well, since you're here," she trailed off while sliding the folder across the table at Sam.

"What makes you think it's made its way up here?" Sam asked as he looked over the information that Jo had gathered.

"I'll admit that I had lost track of it about two states over for a while, and then I saw this," Jo replied removing a newspaper article from the folder.

It was cut out of the Peninsula Daily News, the local paper from Port Angeles. The large black headlines screamed of mysterious recent animal attacks occurring all over the small, otherwise sleepy, town of Forks and neighboring La Push. Sam's eyebrows rose into his hairline as he continued to read the clipping. He passed the clipping over to Dean who quickly scanned the article beside him before looking up meeting his eyes. It seems that Jo was on the right track.

Dinner was spent discussing the finer details of the case. Afterwards, the boys and Jo decided to head back to the motel and gather their supplies for the night. If all went smoothly tonight, they would be able to take care of this werewolf with no problems, bid their goodbyes to Jo Harvelle, and blow town on their way to their next case. Maybe, Sam hoped, even a little rest. They were working pretty much nonstop since Dean came back…since he stopped training on how to use his "gift"…since he lost Lillith's trail. He was tired, and he knew Dean was tired. They needed a break. Barring no complications tonight, they were going to put in for a little vacation time.

________________________________________________________

_Present _

Needless to say, things had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped. Jo had shot the wolf. He had seen her do it, just like he had seen the wolf launch itself at her. He didn't even really think about it, just reacted. He tackled the creature before it could hurt Jo, only then the wolf turned into a woman. And she was hurt pretty bad.

Then, if it was even possible, an even bigger wolf emerged from the trees. It did a very good job of scaring the shit out him, only to turn into a very large, very angry man, scoop her up, and take her away. No, this hunt hadn't gone at all as they planned. He turned to his brother who was staring up at the lightening sky, looking at the sliver of moon visible just over the tree line.

Dean looked down at Jo, who was just as speechless as they both seemed to be, then over at Sam. Werewolves weren't supposed to change from their wolf for to their human form at will.

"So," he shrugged his sawed-off in one hand and his .45mm in the other, "another hot chick werewolf, huh, Sammy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again, thank you to those who have reviewed and show interest in my story. This chapter I will say is unBeta(ed). My beta (my sister) flaked on this chapter but I wanted to go ahead and put it up for those of you who would be interested in reading it :D

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and Twilight do not belong to me although my sister swears that Dean was modeled after me and is convinced that Kripke has me followed :D

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

The pain was getting worse. Leah was really starting to panic. She should have already healed over, her body ridding itself of the bullet still lodged in her side.

"Jake…Jake something is wrong," she mumbled, sweat beginning to bead up on her forehead and run down the side of her face.

__________________

Jake could feel Leah's body shivering in his arms, which had him increasing his pace through the forest. With both of their body temperatures well above that of a normal human, to have Leah shivering wasn't a good thing. Looking down at her face twisted in pain, Jacob began running at full speed toward help. He needed to get Leah to Dr. Cullen and quick.

__________________

In the space of time from her joining Jacob in his fight to protect his imprint and the present, Leah's relationship with all of the Cullens had grown into a cordial acquaintance. She wouldn't call them friends, per se, but they were friendly, and on the rare occasion that she did accept an invitation to the Cullen house, the tension that used to pervade the atmosphere when mortal enemies occupied the same space had disappeared. So, when Jacob burst through the front doors of the large house yelling for the Doctor, she wasn't really surprised when most of the family crowded around her and Jacob wearing expressions of confusion and concern.

"Jacob, what happened?" came the calm voice of Carlisle Cullen.

"She was shot by some hunters, but she isn't healing like she should," Jake replied. Leah tried to see what the doctor was doing but couldn't find the strength to lift her head. She felt the doctor run his hand over her side pushing a little on the wound. She grunted at the pain this caused and could feel more blood ooze from the bullet's hole.

"She was shot in wolf form, I take it?" he asked, leaning in closer to examine the wound.

"I don't think any major organs or vessels were ruptured, but I can't be sure because of her ability to change forms. Let's get her up to one of the bedrooms so that I can examine her more thoroughly and remove the bullet," he stated while giving each member in congregation a job to perform.

Jake carried her up to a bedroom that was quickly converted to an operating room and laid her as gently as possible down on the bed. Knowing he couldn't be of any more use, he left Leah in the care of the vampire doctor and went outside to phase and possibly get the rest of the pack over to the Cullen's house to let them know what had happened.

__________________

Leah couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips caused by the prodding Dr. Cullen was doing to her side. She couldn't remember the last time she had hurt so badly, so used to healing from any trauma or injury almost before her brain could register any real pain. As soon as Jacob placed her onto the bed, Leah's exhaustion, both from her lack of sleep and the ordeal of being shot, overcame her. She closed her eyes hoping when she woke up, everything would have been a nightmare…well everything except the beautiful boy with green eyes.

__________________

Carlisle was worried for his patient as he watched her slip into unconsciousness. Aside from the venom in vampire bites, he really didn't know of anything that would be able to hurt the Quileute wolves to this extent. He worked quickly and efficiently, his years of study making the process of removing the bullet a fairly easy procedure. He placed the bullet into a sterile dish on the tray set up beside the makeshift hospital bed. As soon as he removed the object from her side, the doctor could already see Leah's blood, which was once flowing fairly freely from the wound, begin the clotting process.

Taking this as a good sign that her ability to heal was once again in working order, he closed the hole with a few stitches and taped up the injury with some gauze. He had asked one of his children to acquire Leah some clothes since she was brought to them without any on and the cord she usually wore around her leg was hanging loosely from her ankle. In the meantime, he covered the girl up with a sheet until she was feeling well enough to change into some clothing.

After quickly cleaning up any evidence that an operation had taken place, Carlisle made his way into his office to study the bullet. In the hallway, he encountered the majority of his family, minus Edward, loitering just outside of the door.

"Edward heard you think Leah was going to be alright and went to tell Jacob," his Esme told him. He nodded to her as she and the rest of his family made their way down the stairs leaving him to his examination and Leah to recoup.

__________________

Upon hearing from Edward that Leah was finally starting to heal herself, Jacob let out a deep breath. The fact that Leah, his sister, was hurt was bad enough, but she seemed to be really suffering and not getting better on her own and that was what had Jacob pacing the lawn outside of the Cullens house waiting on his pack brothers. Seth was the first to run out of the forest pulling his clothes on in his hurry to get to Jacob for any news and to see his sister.

"She's going to be fine" was the first thing he said when eye contact was made. He could see Seth's shoulders sag with relief at hearing the good news.

"What happened?" he demanded, his normally easy-going manner replaced with barely controlled anger.

"She was running patrol…I don't know man. She was shot by some hunters and…by the time I got to her she was already phased and some dude had her pinned underneath him," Jake replied shaking his head from the images of his Beta, frightened and vulnerable.

"Bullets aren't supposed to hurt us, not as badly as Leah seemed to be hurting…I just don't know, man," he said. "The Doc just finished working on her, and he thinks that she is going to be ok. Her wound is already closing."

By this time, the rest of his pack had made it and was listening into the conversation. He could see the concern in his brothers' eyes, both for Leah and growing unease about the news that there was another danger to their lives that they hadn't been aware of. The conversation bounced between each member of the pack, no one able to come up with any answers to not only the reason Leah was targeted but why she hadn't been able to recover from it like usual.

"I think I can help with that," came Dr. Cullen's voice and Jacob could hear the distress in this tone. "The reason Leah didn't seem to be able to recover from her wound was because of this," and he held out a small vile with the bullet slug in it. "It's silver."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **For those of y'all who are keeping up with this story, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates and this short chapter. Life has been ridiculous this past month. Thanks for hanging in there though :D

**Disclaimer: **Same as always. Nothing is mine, it all belongs to other people.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

"_I think I can help with that," came Dr. Cullen's voice and Jacob could hear the distress in this tone. "The reason Leah didn't seem to be able to recover from her wound was because of this." He held out a small vile with the bullet slug in it. "It's silver."_

Jacob was stunned to say the least. Silver bullets? Seriously? As far as he and all of the others in the packs were concerned, the only thing that could kill the Quileute wolves was the venom from a vampire's bite. Now, Carlisle was telling him that honest to god silver bullets could be just as harmful to them? They were moving into comic book and horror movie territory here. Although, considering they were shape-shifters who had very close relationships with vampires, nothing falls outside the realm of possibilities.

"Can the silver bullets…" Jacob swallowed thickly, trying to force the words out. "Can they kill us?"

Carlisle really didn't know how to answer him. The truth was he himself wasn't too sure. He had never witnessed a werewolf being killed by anything other being than a vampire and no hunter had ever gone after the wolves of the reservation before. But judging solely based on Leah's reaction to the gunshot and the hard time she was having in recovering from the wound naturally, he knew there was a very real possibility that Leah may not have recovered at all.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think that yes, they could prove fatal if not treated right away," Carlisle replied solemnly.

That was all Jacob and the rest of his pack had to hear. There were hunters roaming their land who had specific knowledge of how to dispatch their kind. They could only be considered hostile, an enemy of his people. Why else would they be using the silver bullets, if they didn't already know what it would do to the shape-shifters? One thing was for certain, Jacob would make sure that no other member of his pack would fall victim to these hunters. One by one his brothers shifted into their other forms and made their way into the woods picking up the scents of the humans.

______________________

"For the last damn time," Jo shouted while waving her arms wildly about and stamping her foot into the carpet of the motel room. "I mean, 'Hello!' we were supposed to be hunting a werewolf. How was I supposed to know that the giant wolf running around in the woods wasn't what we were after?"

Dean shook his head and turned to look at his brother. The minute they had all gotten back to their motel Sam had jumped down Jo's throat about nearly killing the wolf/girl in the woods. Sam just kept going on and on about how Jo needed to be more careful and how this hunt just emphasized how green she actually was. This, in turn, caused Jo's hackles to rise and so began the shouting match. It wasn't lost on Dean that his brother was being a little too harsh on Jo. Hell, if he was the one who had seen the giant wolf running flat out anywhere near his vicinity, he wouldn't have thought twice about putting it down. But he could see the connection between Sam and the wolf/girl and he saw the concern on his face when that massive Native American dude had picked her up and hauled her way. He could see is brother's shoulders tense up and the frown lines already between his eyes deepen. He knew Sam was gearing up for round…whatever.

"Dude, just stop for a minute, alright?" Dean shouted to get Sam's attention. "I'm gonna have to go with Jo on this one, man. If it were any of us, we would have done the same thing and you know it, Sammy," he continued more calmly.

Sam's shoulders slumped as he raised his hand to rub at the tension in his neck. He knew he was being unfair to Jo. She couldn't have known the wolf she shot at wasn't the werewolf. Even if she had known, the sheer size of the animal would have been cause enough to at least subdue it so that it wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. But the fact of the matter was that the wolf had turned into a woman; a beautiful woman. Sam couldn't seem to shake her from his thoughts. He was worried about her and wanted to make sure that she was alright, but he had no idea on how to find her or where to even start looking, especially at this time of night.

He was jarred from his thoughts at the loud pounding that almost took the motel room door off of its hinges.

Dean had taken the safety off of his trusty .45mm and moved to open the door only looking back to make sure Sam and Jo had armed themselves against, judging by the angry pummeling of the door, what could only be trouble.

As he swung the door open, he was confronted by the very large Native American guy they had seen earlier and he had seemed to have brought back up.

He looked up into the faces of the guys crowding into the doorway and smirked. "We've already got enough towels, dude. Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know that it has been a while between updates, and I'm super freakin' sorry about it. I'm kinda having trouble moving everything along at the speed I want. I think once everyone meets everyone else things will go much more quickly, which should be happening in the next chapter.

Also, again thank you to everyone who has reviewed or has added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate all the support.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything from either Twilight or Supernatural.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Sam shook his head at his brother's antics. These were not the type of guys you wanted to antagonize, and judging by the unmistakable pissed off look they were currently sporting, these were _definitely_ not the type of guys that you wanted to antagonize. Before he could step in and try to diffuse what was, no doubt, an awfully tense situation, the man, who had nearly taken the door of its hinges with his angry pounding, reached and grabbed his brother's shirt. He quickly hauled a very surprised Dean up by one giant fist.

"Hey!" Jo yelled as she brought her shotgun up to her shoulder. She held it steady, aimed straight at the man's chest as Dean dangled six inches off the ground.

He landed a few solid kicks to the man's shins, the steel-toes of his boots connecting with hard bone. Dean may as well have been playing footsie with the guy for all the good his kicking was doing. He still couldn't free himself.

In the second it took to haul his ass off the ground, Dean had dropped his gun and now tried to use both hands to pry the big-ass dude's grip from his shirt.

"Put him down!" Jo shouted. "I said drop him!" The guy didn't seem too concerned with Jo or her shotgun. He merely nodded to one of the other men behind him and within seconds, Jo was unarmed and looking at her empty hands in wide-eyed fear.

Sam blinked. Movements slowed and all he could see was Dean hanging and Jo backing up, both unarmed and vulnerable. Another second passed and Sam held up both hands, slowly lowering his own piece to the old, faded carpet of the room. The man gave Dean a rough shake and Sam straightened up with one hand held out towards him, silently asking him to not hurt him.

The grip on his shirt tightened and Dean struggled to breathe as the twisted cloth constricted his chest. The more he tried to free himself, the more he could feel the sharp edge of hard knuckles digging into skin. The man yanked him closer to him until their noses were practically touching.

"Hey, buddy," Dean started to say and Sam prayed for all of their sakes that Dean would bite his tongue just this once. "I'm flattered, really…but--" he began again and Sam knew he had to come up with something and fast.

"How's the girl?" Sam blurted out, interrupting his brother's comments and catching the attention of the entire gang of men still crowding in their motel room doorway.

He could hear murmuring coming from the group and a rather loud, feral growl from the giant currently holding his brother hostage.

"You do not need to concern yourself with the girl," the man snarled at him. Sam knew that he needed to tread lightly.

"I just wanted to know if she was alright," Sam replied looking the hulking figure in the eyes. "Her side wound seemed pretty severe. We were going to inquire at the hospital, but given what you are, we weren't really sure if you'd take her there."

"And what exactly is it that you think we are?" the giant challenged him all the while keeping Dean suspended in air.

Sam swallowed looking at Dean who shook his head slightly. He knew what Dean was thinking. Telling these guys that they knew supernatural beings existed was one thing, but when they asked _how_ they knew so much…It wasn't going to be pretty.

"We know that you are skinwalkers and you can change from human to animal form, obviously wolves," Sam replied. "We're…hunters."

Dean groaned in exasperation. His quietly muttered "For fuck's sake, Sam" was lost in the loud, angry snarls that erupted from the three men.

"We weren't here to hunt any of you," Sam continued quickly. "We were on the trail of a werewolf who was killing people a few states back and had made his way up here. Honestly, we had no idea that a group of skingwalkers were residing in this area."

"Skinwalkers," the man said. This one was obviously the one in charge. He cleared his throat. "We aren't skinwalkers, whatever they are, or werewolves. We are shapeshifters."

"Hey buddy," Dean seemed to finally find his tongue again. "You feel like letting me down anytime soon?" he questioned. At this point he has stopped struggling and was literally just hanging around as the leader of the gang had a conversation with his brother.

Dean was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. He wasn't expecting to be let go of so soon and awkwardly stumbled backwards and landed at his baby brother's feet.

Sam could see the wheels turning in the leader's confused eyes as he mulled over everything Sam had just told him. He just hoped that the guy didn't view him, his brother, and Jo as further threats and he was really curious as to what had come of the girl he had…met in the forest earlier.

"You have five seconds to begin explaining to me how you know what you know, what exactly you are doing in our forests, and why you had targeted Leah or we will continue with what he had come here for," the leader spoke dangerously to Sam.

In the meantime, Dean had recovered as gracefully as he could and he went to sit at one of the two chairs that accompanied the small desk in the corner of the room. Wearily eyeing the large men still occupying the doorway, Jo moved to join him in the other seat.

Sam sighed, at least they were willing to listen, for now. He motioned for everyone to fully enter the room then settled himself on the edge of one of the beds to once again replay their story. About growing up knowing about the things that go bump in the night, how they were trained to hunt down the things that would hurt people. He finally ended with why they were in the woods that night, and, most importantly, how Jo had mistakenly shot the wolf girl, Leah.

When he was finished with his explanations, the leader of the group of men simply nodded his head and moved to the door. Before turning the knob, he turned once again and stared into Sam's eyes. Sam kept his gaze steady under the man's scrutiny hoping that he found whatever it was he was looking for in Sam's eyes

"You and your friends will come to the La Push reservation tomorrow night. There will be a meeting of our tribal elders as well as the rest of our people. You will tell them everything that you have told me and then we will decide what to do with you," the man said with finality and again turned to exit through the doorway.

Before he could stop himself, Sam again blurted out the question that was burning in his brain since the incident had happened, "The woman from this morning…is she alright? We know that you can heal pretty quickly. Will she be at this meeting tomorrow?"

The man snapped his head around at Sam's inquiry narrowing his eyes as he glared first at his brother and then at Jo his gaze lingering on her longer his eyes narrowing into even angrier slits and finally resting his eyes once again on Sam.

"I told you before. She is no concern of yours," he bit out through clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring. "We will send someone to come get you."

And with that he turned the knob and exited followed by the other men. The door slammed shut, rattling the walls so hard the framed watercolor landscapes, that seemed to occupy the walls of every motel they've ever stayed in, violently shook free from their hangings and crashed to the floor.

Sam glanced at Dean, who had smartly remained quiet after being manhandled like a child's toy, waiting for him to comment on what had just gone down in their room. He didn't have to wait long as Dean huffed out a breath, "I think it's time we get the hell outta Dodge, Sammy."

But Sam couldn't leave yet, he was curious about the shapeshifters, but more importantly, he wanted to find out about the girl, they said her name was Leah. Yeah, he wanted to know more about Leah and if she okay.

_____________________

Outside of town, in the Cullens' spare bedroom, Leah Clearwater's eyes fluttered open.

Dull, throbbing pain flared from her side. Waking up to the pain was confusing until she recalled the events that had happened to her earlier. She had no idea how long she had been asleep or what had occurred after she had been brought to Carlisle and had blacked out.

She did, however, remember dreaming about beautifully concerned green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know that it has been a while between updates, and I'm super freakin' sorry about it. I've had major writer's block and with school and work, I've not had the time to do anything but eat, sleep, go to class, go to work, get fat, etc. I'm gonna finish this story, but I don't know how often updates will come.

Also, again thank you to everyone who has reviewed or has added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate all the support. Thanks for sticking with me :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything from either Twilight or Supernatural.

* * *

The five members of Jacob's wolf pack made their way back toward the Cullen's house through the forests that surround Forks and La Push all wearing various looks of concern and consternation on their faces.

They were all thinking about what the tall one, Sam he said his name was, had just told them.

Were they foolish to believe that no one would or could ever know their secret? Were they in danger from these hunters? If not them, what about others? Did they know about the Cullens or even vampires in general?

"Hey, Jake, why did you invite those guys back to La Push? Don't we want to keep those guys as far away from the packs and Leah as we can?" Seth asked with obvious concern for his big sister.

"I don't think this is something that should be handled with just our pack," Jake responded thinking about the best way to tell the tribal council and the other pack what happened to Leah and what Dr. Cullen had discovered about their newly discovered vulnerability. "We need to discuss this with everyone, and I'm sure the council would want to meet with the hunters."

The other boys nodded their heads, agreeing with their Alpha.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna phase back and head to La Push to let the council and Sam know what is going on," Jake said veering off toward the reservation. Everyone but Seth nodded and turned to head back to their homes along with Jake.

"I'm gonna go back to the Cullens' and look in on Leah," Seth told everyone as he turned in the other direction toward the Cullens' large white house where his sister was hopefully recovering.

Jake nodded his head toward the younger wolf. "Let me know if anything has changed or if Carlisle has figured anything else out," he replied before removing his clothing and bursting into his wolf form as he ran in the direction of his home to talk to Billy Black, his dad and head of the council of elders.

* * *

"NO! Absolutely not. I will not allow any hunters, especially those who apparently specialize in hunting down supernatural beings, to come here, putting my entire pack at risk!" Sam shouted for the twentieth time in so many minutes.

Jake ran his fingers through his hair. After giving his dad an account of the events that happened that night beginning with hearing the gunshot through the confrontation with the Winchester hunters, he came straight over to Sam and Emily Uley's home to inform the other Alpha of the original La Push wolf pack.

"Look. I've already told my dad and he talked to the council. They want to talk to them, know more about them, figure out their intentions, blah, blah. You know how they are, but this time I'm gonna have to agree with them," Jake tried to reason with Sam.

He was getting frustrated. Sam's arguments hadn't changed since Jake first informed him of the council's decision. In the same vein, Jake's reasons for backing the council's decision hadn't changed either. They were officially going around in circles.

Jake could see Sam was gearing up for another round of the back and forth and decided to head him off at the pass. "Leah should recover fine by the way," Jake spit out before Sam had a chance to begin his rant. "You haven't asked about her yet, so I thought you might want to know."

Jake informing him that he had callously forgot to ask about Leah's condition stopped Sam short. Of course, he was worried, which was partially the reason why he didn't want to meet with the ones that had hurt her. What if he couldn't control his anger?

These men had come onto his land, well technically they were on Cullen land, but still…these men had trespassed onto lands that were not theirs and shot _his_ Lee Lee. Throughout the years, the tension between himself and Leah had lessened to a degree where they were more comfortable around each other, and Leah was on friendly terms with Emily as well. The women's relationship had never regained the closeness they once had as girls and Leah and himself never were able to get to the point to greet each other in a friendly hug or even handshake.

In fact, Leah hearing him refer to her as _his_ Lee Lee would probably have her giving him a talking to. She didn't like to be called by his old nickname for her, specifically by him, and she definitely wouldn't appreciate being referred to as his. Still, he still cared for her deeply and was happy to have any cordial interactions with her. The fact that she was seriously wounded and could have possibly died had Sam seeing red.

But he was an Alpha first and needed to present a clinical mind. Concern for his pack and his people first. Personal feelings second.

He couldn't go against the tribal council's decision to meet with the hunters. He knew that just as he knew he was going around in circles arguing with Jacob, but he was frustrated and was taking it out on the younger Alpha.

Sam took a deep breath to gain some kind of control over his scattered emotions.

"You're right. I haven't asked about how Leah was feeling. How is she doing? Does the doctor think she'll be able to recover?" Sam inquired after gathering himself

"Carlisle is optimistic. He said that her body had begun to heal itself after he removed the bullet from her side," Jake informed Sam.

"Silver freaking bullets," Sam spat while looking toward the ceiling running his hands through his hair, a gesture of both frustration and nervousness.

Jake couldn't help nodding his head in agreement, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Jacob had brought up the idea of having Edward Cullen attend the meeting as well, just in case the hunters were hiding something from them during the meeting in which case his mind reading capabilities were sure to come in handy. Sam, as well as, the council had objected at first but agreed after hearing his reasons.

After another 10 or so minutes finalizing the details regarding the meeting tomorrow night, Jake left the Uley house and headed back toward Forks to the Cullens' home and to his Beta.

Tomorrow was going to be intense. The Quileute shapeshifters, a vampire or two, and apparently lifelong hunters of the supernatural were going to have a meeting. There was no way this wasn't going to end bloody.


End file.
